


Dear Kagome

by BurningPlumBranches



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Kagome's Mom's/Izayoi's POV, Past Lives, Re-Telling, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningPlumBranches/pseuds/BurningPlumBranches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Kagome,<br/>Before you go back through time, for the final time, I want to give you this. Remember all those stories I tole you when you were small? In this journal, I'll tell you one last story. The story of how I lived, loved and died to be born again, just as you were. </p>
<p>------</p>
<p>At the end of the last OVA, when Kagome goes back through one last time to be with InuYasha forever, her mother gives her a journal to read it with InuYasha and their future children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Kagome

Dear Kagome,

  
  Before you go back through time, for the final time, I want to give you this. Remember all those stories I told you when you were small? In this journal, I'll tell you one last story. The story of how I lived, loved and died only to be born again, just as you were. When your father passed away, I was grieving very hard. I don't know how much of this you remember, because you were so very young and Sota was just a baby. I went searching for answers, I went searching for myself. I needed to find comfort, some way to move on. I re-found myself in religion, but still couldn't let go. What finally gave me the comfort I searched so desperately for, was the belief in reincarnation. I found some peace that your dear father, my beloved husband, would be reborn again as a whole new person. A living, breathing person.  
 

  My curiosity drove me to dig deeper. I researched past life regression, and was able to find someone to help me find out about my own past lives. Kagome, you told me some about how you once were a priestess who lived in the feudal era. I too also have a past life in the feudal era. I was once a noble's daughter who feel in love with a demon. I almost couldn't believe it when you told me about your travels when you first came back. Until my past life's son came bursting through my door in nothing other then the very robes his father gave to me the night he was born!  
 

  I remember almost everything about my past life as Izayoi. Gosh there are so many things I've come to realize that we take for granted in our modern times! Hot running water, modern medicine, _epidurals_. Goodness, giving birth, while it brings great joy, is so painful. Especially when you get stabbed by a spear...

 My poor InuYasha grew up without knowing his father and being considered an outcast. I felt like it was all my fault. And the guilt I felt after dealing you a slimier blow. I realize of course, I had no control over my loves dying. InuYasha's father was very, very stubborn (a trait InuYasha inherited), and accidents do happen, even in our modern times of medicine and computers. These things cannot be helped but we must over come and not forget to live ourselves. 

  But this story will not be about how I overcame my grief. This will be about how I learned to truly live and love. This will be about my own adventures I had in the feudal era. Fighting evil demons, saving innocent people, meeting gods and goddesses. I made friends, I fell in love, I flew through the sky on magical beasts, I learned skills in fighting as well as surviving. And I remembered it all so well, that I want to write it here for you, my daughter. For you my past life's son. And for your children's children.


End file.
